<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Protect The Butterflies - GTA V Franklin Clinton Romance by ThatOneFinnishFangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028993">Protect The Butterflies - GTA V Franklin Clinton Romance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneFinnishFangirl/pseuds/ThatOneFinnishFangirl'>ThatOneFinnishFangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grand Theft Auto V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Car Accidents, Car Chases, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Cussing, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Falling In Love, Fame, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship/Love, Girls with Guns, Guns, Heist, Jealousy, Murder, Overprotective, Partners in Crime, Possessive Behavior, Protective Michael, Rich Michael De Santa, Romance, Sibling Rivalry, Therapy, Violence, Weapons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:55:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneFinnishFangirl/pseuds/ThatOneFinnishFangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael De Santa always thought of himself as a failure as a father. His two oldest children have never achieved anything, living off their father's pocket. But when it comes to his youngest child Skylar it seems their dysfunctional family and living in Los Santos has not had any effect. She alone is the only thing keeping their family together while being the most brilliant kid in school. He couldn't be any prouder. If only he knew his golden child was sneaking out every night to participate in Drag Races all across the county, making a name for herself in the Los Santos Underworld. Falling in love with one Franklin Clinton might just be the thing that exposes Skylar's skills to her overprotective father.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amanda De Santa/Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Protect The Butterflies - GTA V Franklin Clinton Romance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW /// This story contains graphic violence such as car crashes, getting beat up, stabbed, and shot. Some characters may die but not the main ones. This story may contain drug use, alcohol, strippers, and sex-workers. Illegal activities such as robberies, heists, and street racing will be included. </p><p>This may not completely follow the GTA V storyline either. It is after Franklin and Michael and Trevor have all met but before the big score. So they will still all be doing heists together. It will be before Trevor finds out about Michael's grave though. If I have to change the storyline for the sake of this fic I will. </p><p>This chapter will be edited quickly enough. This is the rough first draft really.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Skylar! I'm home!" Michael yelled as he jogged into his house. It tells a lot about Michael De Santa that instead of calling for his family or wife when entering his house, he calls for his youngest child. His favorite.</p><p> </p><p>Skylar smiles as she appears from her room to the top of the stairs: "Hi, daddy. Welcome home." She walks down the steps to give him a hug and as always he invites her to watch an old movie. This is how their days go by. Michael goes... Somewhere and when he comes home after Skylar's school day is over they watch a movie together. It almost seems like Michael doesn't want to be in his own house when his youngest isn't there.</p><p> </p><p>And who could blame him? Skylar is the rock that sets boundaries and keeps the peace in this house. When she's out all hell breaks loose. And if it wasn't for the angry tension in the house when she comes home, she wouldn't even know a thing about the explosive fights and screaming.</p><p> </p><p>"How was your school day butterfly?" Michael asks as he sits on the sofa, flipping through old movies to find one he wanted to watch.</p><p> </p><p>"It was fine. Studying to be a lawyer sure is hard, but I'm sure it will be worth it." Skylar walked from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn and set it on Michael's lap before handing him a beer. </p><p> </p><p>"I am so proud of you butterfly. You'll be a great lawyer someday. I'm sure of it." Michael had already pressed play on a movie and they settled down to watch it. He hadn't asked his daughter what she wanted to watch but she wasn't phased. It had always been this way. Michael had always been somewhat selfish. It wasn't in his nature to acknowledge others, not even his favorite daughter's wishes. It did work in Skylar's favor. By accepting everything her father did without question, not whining or talking back she'd gotten herself into a perfect situation.</p><p> </p><p>In her father's eyes, Skylar could do no wrong. So if she asked for something she always got it without question. He would also never suspect her of doing anything wrong either. The whole idea was alien to him. </p><p> </p><p>Now Skylar De Santa was a lot like Michael. She was cunning and knew how to manipulate people. She loved old movies, having watched them with her father since childhood, and then never grew tired of them. She was ambitious and while his father's ambition was towards crime and scores, her ambition was wide span. She had a never-ending need to win and be the best which had already put her at the top of her class. She has a lot of built-up rage but instead of blowing up like her father she stays cold and calculating and loves plotting revenge. She has a good eye for crime that her family knows nothing about and handles a gun like a little flower she was playing with. </p><p> </p><p>By the time the movie ended, it was late and Tracy and Jimmy had been fighting upstairs for half an hour. Michael had fallen asleep on the couch at Skylar had spent the movie with her father's head on her lap. Now detaching herself from him without waking him was always work. He had to put her hands under her father's head while sliding away and placing a pillow under him so he wouldn't crane his neck too much and wake up. But letting him sleep had always been important because Michael De Santa slept better on the couch than in his own bed with his wife. And him sleeping well was crucial to Skylar as she needed to sneak out at night. His years in crime had made him like a ninja. He could hear a window open from the other side of the house and would come after Tracy to drag her back in. After all, Tracy was the only one dumb enough to try and leave at night if he wasn't asleep. </p><p> </p><p>"Good night dad." Skylar whispered, covered him with a blanket, and with a sigh began to walk upstairs. She would have to deal with Jimmy and Tracy now and she really wasn't in the mood. Tracy and Jimmy were standing in the bathroom, screaming at each other. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't go into my fucking room you little turd!" Tracy screamed.</p><p> </p><p>"Then don't take my fucking pot from the fridge!" Jimmy yelled back, just as loud.</p><p> </p><p>"Dad's asleep in the living room." Skylar said, leaning to the bathroom door. Both her siblings went quiet and stared at her. "It's Friday night. I know you want to go to Brolin's party Trace and Jimmy since your pot was confiscated you're going to have to go out and buy more, right?" </p><p> </p><p>"So what should we stop arguing then?" Jimmy asked.</p><p> </p><p>"No way, I still have something to say." Trace said, stomping her foot.</p><p> </p><p>"Go ahead and fight, just do it quietly." Skylar shrugged and went to her room. In a few minutes, both the doors to her sibling's rooms clicked shut. Trace and Jimmy felt the urge to shout at each other constantly and having to be quiet was something they hated but it seemed they'd found common ground from Skylar's words. Both had somewhere to be and they needed their father asleep for that. </p><p> </p><p>And this all played right into Skylar's pocket. There was a huge Drag Race in Vinewood today and the money was good. Enough to get her the custom white wheels she wanted. </p><p> </p><p>Her hair was dark brown like chocolate and her skin tan. Her body was slightly curvy and she seemed like a normal woman to anyone who passed by. At least until she went off to race. She threw her hair onto a ponytail, threw on her leather jacket with a white corset top. She wore nice jeans and hoops with big glasses. </p><p> </p><p>And after cracking her window open and climbing out, landing on the driveway she was ready to race...</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>